


Weight of Competition

by kinkypen



Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: Chubby Kink, Chubby Kyoya, Clothes Ripping, Dom Haruhi, Dom/sub Undertones, F/M, Fat Haruhi, Femdom, Masturbation, Mentions of immobility, Mutual Gaining, Pegging, Praise Kink, Stuffing, Sub Kyoya, Voyeurism, Weight Gain, eating contest, tight clothes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-22
Updated: 2019-08-28
Packaged: 2019-10-14 14:44:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17510576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kinkypen/pseuds/kinkypen
Summary: Both Haruhi and Kyoya love to eat, but it seems Haruhi’s the most affected by all the delicious meals and snacks.





	1. Sizing Up (Multiple Times...)

It was a side effect of the relationship she and Kyoya had, and she had to berate herself for only just noticing how much it was affecting her. After all, when her trousers were just a little harder to button than usual, she basically ignored it, and she only got the next size up when things got too small to force on her softening body. After all, Kyoya loved going out to all you can eat restaurants as much as she did, and his long fingers felt so good massaging her stuffed gut.

However, due to Kyoya’s height and insane metabolism, it didn’t really put as much on him as it was on her. He was chubby now, but not overly so. A nice layer of fat over bones that used to stick out too far, but it suited him. Not to mention how lovely his ass looked in skinny jeans and shorts, showing off his pillowy thighs.

However… She’d gone up quite a few sizes in everything, being so much shorter putting her at a disadvantage. It was probably also due to her increased appetite as well. When they’d fall into a good-humoured eating contest, she actually ended up winning more often than not now.

It wasn’t like her concern lay with Kyoya, he was rather enthusiastic about the whole thing, even if he didn’t express it in words. His hands lingered on her newly formed pudge, cupping her chubby stomach and bigger breasts, pressing kisses to the rolls of fat that now draped over her frame. He was also very encouraging when it came to food, coaxing her to eat a little more each time, and he always seemed to order some sweet pastry or cake that pushed her just passed her limits.

Her attention was instead directed to her blouse. It was ill-fitting at best, buttons straining across her chest and half of her belly exposed to the cool air, the shirt nowhere close to buttoning over the crest of her stomach. She tried sucking in her gut, but the plush fat still got in the way. It had to be one of her older ones, but even still; she hadn’t realised just how **big** she’d gotten. It was easy to overlook when you just shrugged shoulders and carried on.

Even if the shirt was old, her bra was new, and it was getting too small already. Red, angry marks cut into her skin, despite it being hooked on the first clasp, and her breasts overspilt the cups slightly. She felt guilty, considering the particular one she was wearing was bought for her by Kyoya, and so definitely wasn’t cheap. It was a waste to throw it out just because she gained a few pounds. Or, more accurately, shot up three clothing sizes.

She’d always been a small, with a boyish frame. Not that she suddenly became an hourglass, but there was certainly more padding on her hips and chest. However, she also developed one hell of a belly. Now she actually thought on it, she had bruises on her thighs from bumping into things, and there’d been a few occasions where she opened her desk draw into her own gut like an idiot. In her defence, it took up half of her lap when she sat down, folding into soft, deep rolls of fat.

“Oh, wow…”

The gasp took her off guard, head whipping around to see her husband – that bastard – staring at her from the doorframe, completely red in the face despite the smirk that stretched his pale lips. She was acutely aware of how her cheeks and chin seemed to almost _jiggle_ , feeling a bit embarrassed that she’d let herself go so much. It probably did help that Kyoya was thinner, despite eating as much of the same food she did.

Although, he was thinner _than her_. Even with the gap between them, she could see how his belly was pushing at his shirt, creating a rounded curve. His arms and legs were thicker, also, wrapping her up in warmth and spreading her own legs wider when she straddled him.

Kyoya finally crossed the room, lips pressing to her own and his cold hands against her love handles. She jumped a little at the shock – how could her husband’s hands always be that damn cold? – and blushed deeper when she realised how much the chub seemed to _bounce_. Not to mention that Kyoya could feel every quiver of her larger form, and despite her knowledge that he loved her no matter what, he was never the easiest guy to predict – even if she had gotten used to his poker face by now. The only way to tell was to actually look him in the face.

Enraptured. Awe and love and lust clouded in Kyoya’s eyes, glazing them over slightly, and she could feel his fingers push a little deeper into her plump sides.

“God, you’ve gotten fat…” He breathed. She felt like she should be insulted, insecure, but the way in which he said it felt like praise. It made her smile, hand experimentally lifting up her gut and playing with it, letting the overhang jiggle and bounce before dropping it. She didn’t notice how _weighty_ it was. It was soft and flabby, but so solid at the same time.

Kyoya’s blush was almost burning his entire face crimson, even spreading to the tips of his ears. The disadvantage of being so pale, he’d said before as they interlinked their fingers, noting the contrast between her tan and his paper-pale skin.

Slowly, cautiously, her hands were replaced with his, roaming and caressing her hefty frame.  “You know… I’m rather jealous,” He began, catching her off guard. She knew he liked her chub, but was his own weight gain intentional? Honestly, she wouldn’t put it passed him if he was into that, and she rather enjoyed his more pear-shaped build and the soft, cute pudge on his belly. She’d admit to thinking about the swell of his thighs, of his ass and stomach, if he put on some more.

“Well, I think it’d suit you,” She admitted, giving him a coy smile, “Although, you’re really going to have to try harder if you want to catch up to me. After all, I’m not going to wait for you to get this big before we have another eating contest.”


	2. Ramen Challenge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Haruhi and Kyoya have an eating contest with a challenge-sized bowl of ramen each. They're getting bigger by the day, and Kyoya thinks about an even fatter future.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Kyoya is a sub and gets pegged - you can't change my mind.

Kyoya was beyond stuffed. He couldn’t remember ever eating this much in his life, and his stomach was more than a little bloated, squeezed under the table he and Haruhi were sitting at. It was getting so round; he’d already had to undo the buttons on his trousers to let it expand further, and his hoodie was becoming increasingly tight. As was his underwear as he took a glance at his girlfriend and opponent.

True to her word, Haruhi wasn’t easing up on him. She was happily shovelling as much food as she wanted into her mouth, her own shirt pushed up over her impressive belly, but showing no signs of stopping yet. She was almost moaning in pleasure around mouthfuls of noodles and tofu, the challenge-sized bowl of ramen half empty with only a quarter of the time limit gone. She was messy and gluttonous and just so _perfect_ , a sheen of broth around her lips and even trailing onto her double chin…

He shook himself, needing the reminder that this was a contest and that he wasn’t going to let his goddess-like girlfriend distract him so easily. He was going to win this time. He wanted that big, doughy stomach and chubby cheeks, soft and warm and straining against his clothes. He wanted both himself and her big and round, jiggling as they had sex and his own stomach almost touching the bed as he rested on all fours, haruhi taking her time with the strap-on and turning him into a fat, babbling little pig for her pleasure.

He abandoned all pretence of politeness, leaning over a little further, chopsticks shovelling noodles into his mouth as quickly as possible, chewing so quickly that his jaw started to ache. He was still behind Haruhi, but catching up quickly.

Maybe some day in the future, when they returned to this restaurant again, they’d have to order two of the challenge bowls of ramen each, because just one wouldn’t be enough. They’d eat and eat, their already gargantuan stomachs swelling more, taking over their entire laps and pressing against each other under the table. At least one of them would get stuck, and everyone would stare at the pair of them, so big and so fat…

The thoughts were only spurring him to eat faster, already full but needing to feel even more stuffed. It was such a perfect scenario, and Haruhi would smile and let him rub her own stomach as they lay in bed, calling him a good boy and scratching her nails against his scalp. He’d be her perfect boy, helping her eat to her heart’s content and getting pampered and fed as a reward, eating all she offered to him until he was so heavy that just a flight of stairs could make him out of breath.

He pushed his hoodie up, exposing his distended, rock-hard gut for all to see, feeling much better without the fabric confining it. It was his baggiest one, too; even if “baggy” was quickly becoming relative to his other tight clothing. He was going to need to size up soon, as was Haruhi, but they both had the money to pay for a new wardrobe – even if it hopefully wouldn’t fit for too long.

His noodles were almost gone. So, in a final push to finish his entire bowl, he picked it up and put the ridge to his lips, gulping down the remaining broth and small noodles and vegetables, and he didn’t stop until it was bone-dry.

He almost slammed it down, triumphant, and Haruhi looked up to see him completely flushed, sweat on his brow and breathing heavily, but still smirking at her. He had to lean back, legs apart to take some of the pressure off his full-to-bursting stomach, and just took in the show that was Haruhi stuffing herself. Her own stomach was swollen too, looking much bigger than his own, especially with how short she was compared to him. Those buttons were still straining, despite how far she’d pushed up her shirt, and he was sure one would pop at any minute.

He knew he was almost an XL at this point, trousers tight and even his casual clothes starting to stick to him like a second skin. However, he also knew that Haruhi was now wearing a XXL, and that was becoming far too tight. He’d have to go and get her some XXXXLs from online, a little room to grow but not too long to wait until she was bursting out of them once more. Some new bras and panties too, but a few that are just a little too tight, for his viewing pleasure. He loved seeing things straining to just stay on her now fat, flabby form. She really was so very beautiful.

With one final motion, Haruhi also brought the bowl to her lips, gulping it down so greedily. So much so, in fact, that Kyoya could hear a rip, even if Haruhi was too busy stuffing herself to notice. It wasn’t her blouse, so that left one option; that pencil skirt she’d worn just to tease him. Probably the reason she was eating slower, too. It could barely button, the swell of her stomach and thighs indented by how tight the fabric was. He could see her large, quivering gut push out even further now, uninhibited. She just leaned back, bowl clinking against the table and hand on her stomach.

“Well… You wanted… to see me burst out of… my skirt…” She panted, looking as if she’d swallowed a beach ball. The usual soft, deep rolls of flab were almost stretched taut with the amount of food she’d practically inhaled, bouncing with the soft belches and hiccups she couldn’t contain, “Just wish… it wasn’t so public…”

And he wished he’d had a proper view of it. Still, just knowing it happened was satisfying enough. She was getting so fat, and he wanted to see her get even bigger.

He paid the check, waddling around his distended stomach to help Haruhi out of her seat. It was a lot of effort too, having not thought to ask for a chair without armrests, and his voluptuous girlfriend a little stuck after all her indulgence. Still, it was worth it, seeing her go so red faced as she struggled to just get out of her chair. How much longer until her bulk managed to _break_ a chair like that? It already let out a groan of displeasure from having to hold up under her weight.

They managed it, though. The taxi ride home was also something of a challenge, and Kyoya realised that they were definitely going to need a seatbelt extender if this carried on much longer. While unpleasant, he did manage to get the seatbelt around her blubbery body, with a lot of squishing and lifting up her gut so the belt wouldn’t have to try and stretch around her wide circumference.

An eventful evening, all in all, and as they collapsed into bed, Kyoya made sure to lavish her bulging stomach with the attention it deserved, easing the stomach cramp that had set in, ignoring his own painfully full paunch. Still, Haruhi must have noticed his discomfort, plump hands and fingers massaging his bloated gut.

“You ate so much, Kyoya; it was really hot,” She smirked despite her difficulty moving around her own mass, “You’re such a good boy, taking care of me, but I think you deserve to be rewarded tonight…”

Kyoya preened under her praise, shifting closer and pulling his hoodie up so she could have full access to his pudge. Her fingers were deft, having done this to herself enough times when he was at work, and he was moaning under her ministrations, a little drool collecting at the corner of his mouth and getting harder by the second.

“I don’t think I’m going to be able to fuck you tonight, sweet boy,” She murmured, “I’m just so full. But I’d love it if you got yourself off. I want to see your pretty face when you cum.”

He could hear her chuckle at how he looked at her, stars in his eyes, and he sat up straighter on his knees, shimmying his trousers over his too-wide hips and thighs. Next to go was the hoodie, then the boxers that were also not as loose as they could be. He was naked in front of his loving, fat mistress; willing to do anything to please her. She also looked so good like this, laying back and rolling an appreciative gaze over his softening body, her blouse still not going over her rotund gut and skirt split up the sides.

He let himself stroke his hand down his bloated belly, down to his hard dick, and gently palmed himself as he looked over his beloved’s body. So big now, so sexy. She even returned her hands to his stomach, easing some of the tension as she watched him. It felt so… positively decadent, getting spoilt like this. Even if he wanted to rut against Haruhi’s obese frame, cum over her fat gut, he was going to be her perfect boy and get himself off like she asked; there’d be time for those other things later.

He slowly moved his hand up and down his shaft, biting his lip and rolling his hips. He could see her watching him, pupils dilated, and he made sure to put on a bit of a show. He arched his back, stomach pressing further into her hands and head tipping back, moaning. He could hear her murmur praises as he cupped his balls, letting himself really enjoy the experience, rubbing his thumb over the bead of precum leaking from his dick.

He got faster and faster, coming apart so quickly as he thought of all those beautiful images and scenarios he was blessed with that evening. They were going to be so fat, and he couldn’t wait. If Haruhi ever got so big that she needed him to do everything, to heavy to support her own weight, he’d honestly do so without complaint. Perhaps they could hire some staff, so he could get just as big himself, and they could just spend their days snuggling against each other’s elephantine bodies, and touching each other until they came and they had to get the maid to change the sheets. They wouldn’t have clothes to wear, nothing able to fit over their gluttonous bodies, and they could just spend all day eating to maintain their figures.

He could feel hot cum against his gut, down his thighs, and Haruhi was so loving and gentle as she told him how amazing that little show was.

“However, Kyoya, I have something of a problem…” He was all ears as she demonstrated, trying to reach down to finger herself only for her thick arm to get caught on her belly, “I can’t reach. Be a dear and take care of it for me, will you?”

He nodded, enthusiastically tearing the busted skirt to get it off, spreading her massive thighs apart. “Of course, mistress…”


	3. Crack

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Haruhi spends the day at home, doing nothing but eating. Just like a girl as big as her should.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by two prompts by imagine-your-feedist-otp: https://imagineyourfeedistotp.tumblr.com/post/120848135140/imagine-your-favorite-character-who-is-very-heavy and https://imagineyourfeedistotp.tumblr.com/post/120947923318/imagine-your-favorite-character-whos-already

Haruhi had definitely overdone it.

As she leaned back into the sofa's plush cushions, belching softly and with her chubby hands resting on her bloated, stuffed stomach, she tried to stay very still. Even the slightest movement set of gurgles of discontentment, and no wonder. The coffee table in front of her looked like the remains of a battlefield, empty packages, plates and cartons piled high. She hadn't stuffed herself quickly, her speed more of a constant graze since she awoke, but it was still a wonder that she managed to put it all away by herself.

She'd had to unbutton her pyjama shirt not even half-way through, buttons pulling the fabric too tight around her gluttonous body and making it less comfortable to eat. She'd then had to let her belly hang completely over the waistband of her obscenely tight, fraying trousers. Those would be signs to stop for anyone else, but no; she'd kept stuffing her face with anything she could reach.

Even now, nearly stuffed to her limit, her mind wondered over to the fridge. She still wanted more, wanted to be so fat and stuffed for Kyoya when he came home, telling him about how she'd "accidentally" eaten all the food in the fridge, and they'd have to get takeout. Not that Kyoya would mind that, of course; he'd be all cute and red and flustered, giving her massive gut soothing belly rubs as they waited for the delivery, and then he'd eat as much as he could fit into his own chubby belly, until he could only lay his head on her cellulite dimpled thighs to drift into a food coma.

She chuckled to herself, getting to the task of heaving her heavy self off the sofa and into the kitchen. Her stomach protested the movement, but at the same time her grabby fingers ached for more food. A few more belches escaped her, but she was determined to get up despite the feast she'd consumed pinning her down. Huffing and puffing, her flabby arms straining, she finally managed on the forth attempt, but had to just stand there a moment as she caught her breath, hands on her stomach once more in an attempt to keep her balance.

She couldn't even hope to button the shirt now. Soft rolls had been overtaken by her stuffed stomach, smoothing it out and making it seem more like she'd swallowed a particularly large beach ball, rather than just eating and eating to excess. The though thrilled her, making her underwear feel a little more wet, but rather than take care of that for the moment, she took waddling strides to the kitchen to see just how much more she could eat; Kyoya would be more than happy to take care of her needs when he returned from work.

She opened the fridge, surveying what was left after the day's stuffing. It looked a little bare with all that food gone, but there was still enough for her to eat. Fruits, a package of strawberry donuts she'd somehow missed, sticky rice left over from breakfast that, originally, was going to be part of dinner - although that didn't matter now.

Rather than carry that all back into the living room, and not wanting to be stuck should she decide she wanted even more, she just pulled over one of their oak dining chairs, placed it in front of the fridge, and tentatively lowered her hefty form onto it. She was very heavy now, after all, and the chair let out a disgruntled groan at having to carry all her bulk. Her backside was even to big for it, fat draping and overflowing the seat. Her thighs were in a similar situation also, and if she kept this up, they'd certainly have to order more specialised furniture.

She opened the fridge once more, grabbing the donuts and all but tearing into the packaging. Those belches had gotten rid of some of that pesky, trapped air in her gut, and she was all too impatient to eat until she was fit to burst. Perhaps she'd pop a seam or two before Kyoya came home; that'd be a lovely surprise.

She greedily plucked donut after donut from the packaging, the pink icing smearing around her mouth due to her impatience. She wasn't a slob as a general rule, but her gluttony definitely got the better of her with all those thoughts of how much she was eating and how big she'd be by the time Kyoya returned.

She could feel the dough slither down, expanding her stomach slightly with every bite. It wasn't exactly painful, just tight. Perhaps she should have just abandoned her top and trousers, just lounging around in the replacement bra and panties Kyoya had gotten for her - even if she was on the cusp of outgrowing them already. The sheer material was pulled so tightly across her ass now, and there were generous rolls of fat spilling over and beneath the band of the bra. She'd never been particularly big in the chest, and that was true even now. All this weight, and she was only a c-cup, her belly pushing out much farther than her breasts ever would. But... she loved it like that, and so did Kyoya. It made her look even bigger, and Kyoya always loved to mouth and lick and play with her nipples, telling her how cute her small breasts were.

The donuts were finished in record time, barely two minutes had gone by and she was already reaching for more food.

Next was the rice. A little bland, maybe, but it'd be so stodgy and filling that she couldn't resist. After licking the strawberry icing off of her sausage-like fingers, she helped herself, not even bothering with a fork. She ate with her hands, and she ate so quickly. She could hear the chair give out another groan as she leaned forwards over the container, stuffed belly a little in the way but not too obstructive, despite how far it pushed out and how much of her lap it filled.

Again, it was finished far too quickly. She gave an unsatisfied hum, before remembering the gallons of ice cream in the fridge. She'd have to at least eat at a reasonable pace with that. She scooted back a little, her stomach unhappy but she could care less, and reached for the chocolate first. However, as she leaned over to one of the draws to get a fork, the chair gave up. There was an even louder groan and, before she could heave her bulk out of the seat, two legs snapped and sent her crashing to the floor.

A little sore, a little bruised, and very stunned, the only thing she could do was blink for a good minute. She'd gotten fat enough to... break the kitchen chair? Oh wow... She knew she was heading in that direction, but all that food must have tipped her over the edge. All she could really do in the face of that was laugh, her fat hands cupping and playing with her generous love handles. She had a butt that could destroy furniture, it just... seemed funny.

Not having the energy to get up, and luckily having grabbed the spoon before her gluttonous hubris had sent her falling to the kitchen floor, she pushed the remains of the chair out of the way, and decided to try and eat at least two cartons of ice cream to celebrate.

* * *

Kyoya was dragging his feet as he got in through the door, head down and just tossing his bag by the door. The only thing that got him through the day was the thought of his fat, beautiful girlfriend, sitting at home and just eating and eating. It made him happy that she was letting him take care of her more and more, and her size only attested how pampered she was letting herself become.

However, his heart stopped as he entered the kitchen, seeing his beloved on the floor. He barely hesitated rushing over and dropping to his knees, calling her name. He could see her breathing, but why was she one the floor? His deft fingers searched for her pulse, when he was interrupted by… giggling?

“Kyoya, that tickles,” Haruhi laughed, having stirred, but his mind wasn’t set at ease just yet.

“Haruhi, are you alright? Why are you on the floor? Did you faint? Did you –”

His rambling was cut of by a couple of soft shushes, a plump finger resting against his lips. “Sorry I worried you, Kyoya, I’m fine,” Haruhi grinned, “I was stuffing myself in here and, well, a couple of legs snapped off the chair. And no, I wasn’t hurt – I’ve got a lot of padding. However, I felt way too full and heavy to get up, and I already had my ice cream, so I just ate on the floor. I must’ve fell asleep.

Oh… Wow. That was… That was…

“Hot,” The word escaped Kyoya’s lips without permission, looking at her with eyes full of stars and love, face as red as she’d pictured, “So… You can’t get up right now?”

“I mean… Maybe? If I tried?” She shrugged, turning pink herself and biting her lip, looking all too flirtatious, “But I really can’t be bothered to put in that much effort. Besides, my beautiful boy’s here now. Help me up?”

Kyoya nodded quickly, extending his hand and putting all his strength into helping Haruhi get off the floor, her fat jiggling tremendously. She was just so _huge_ , all over. Even her wrists, hands and ankles. She couldn’t fit into the sizes most stores stocked, teasing him as she modelled new clothing that definitely wasn’t suitable to wear in public.

“I’m not uncomfortably full now, though, baby boy,” She hummed, hands going right to his chub rolls and squeezing, massaging, playing with them so perfectly, “I want to use all this fat to pin you down on the bed, and fuck you until you cry.”

“Yes, mistress ~”


End file.
